


Simply Divine

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko Tops, Diana wears a yukata and Akko's brain ceases to function, F/F, Fluff, Smut, aged up they're like 19, but it's SO soft seriously, happy birthday tan, she just wants to take care of Diana, that's the whole fic, very soft smut, what a good lil bean she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Sometimes, Akko wonders if Diana is even real. Surely someone so beautiful, so loving, so perfect, must actually be a goddess descended to this mortal realm to reward Akko for reasons unknown.Probably not. But when Diana attends a festival with Akko in Japan, dressed in a yukata almost as beautiful as she is, Akko can't help but wonder.[Alternatively; Akko very tenderly worships Diana's body. Against a tree.]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 26
Kudos: 164





	Simply Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/gifts).



> This fic features incredibly wonderful, but also fairly spicy art by my good friend hedgeesn. Because I know some folks are happy to read smut but don't really wanna see art for that, I've put it at the end of the fic with a page of blank space and a warning. So don't blame me if you accidentally open it in front of your family members, you have been warned.

“And you’re sure it won’t be insensitive of me to wear it?” Diana asked through the door.

Akko groaned loudly. “For like, the fiftieth time _today,_ it’s fine if you wear a yukata. It’s not racist, it’s on like every tourist brochure in Japan! Just yesterday we walked past a big ad on the metro _in English_ that was like ‘hello Ms Tourist Lady you should wear a yukata while in Japan because we find it very cool and non-offensive and profitable when you do so!’” Akko rattled off with exasperation.

“If you are quite certain,” Diana said timidly, the door opening a crack.

“Hurry _up_ I wanna put mine on-” Akko started, before being struck completely silent by what emerged from her bedroom.

Diana positively _glided_ out of the room, the very picture of grace. Her dark blue yukata flowed around her form like a gentle wave, as if both she and her yukata were as light as the air itself. Her usually loose hair was caught up in a tight bun, decorative flowers ornamenting each of the enchanted pins holding it in place.

“Holy _shi-_ I mean, uh, _kuso,_ wait no _dammit,”_ Akko babbled as her brain failed spectacularly to catch up with just how impossibly beautiful Diana looked.

“The outfit is to your liking, then?” Diana asked, a strange mixture of uncertainty with the outfit and the surety that she _knew_ she was driving Akko insane.

“I’m trying to think, like, is there a word for when you’re aroused by something but like, not in a sex way? I mean, it’s not _not_ in a sex way because _holy shit yes just look at you,_ but like the main point I’m trying to make here is you’re so beautiful that I think my brain stopped working about two words into this sentence,” Akko rambled in one breath, eyes going wide and mouth refusing to stop even as her brain _begged_ her to prevent herself from digging any further.

Diana snorted with laughter, an impossibly funny contrast to her pristine appearance, and Akko started giggling herself. Diana regained her composure, and smiled softly at Akko. “Never worry, I am well versed enough in your love language to view that compliment as the high praise it is,” Diana said with a knowing glint to her eyes.

Akko chuckled ruefully. “I do _try_ to do all the flowery compliments you do I just… lose track of what I’m even meant to say when I think of how wonderful you are sometimes,” Akko admitted, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the fact she was standing around in a several-years-old Shiny Chariot t-shirt and pair of unintentionally-ripped jeans, right in front of the single most beautiful creature to ever grace this undeserving Earth.

Diana stepped closer, raising a sleeve-draped arm to rest her fingers softly against Akko’s cheek. “I fear we are much alike in that manner, darling. For all you praise my vocabulary, I find it painfully lacking when it comes to describing the true depths of my feelings for you, Akko.”

Akko felt her heart was about to burst, turning her head to press a kiss to Diana’s fingers. Diana let out a contented hum, lowering her hand to Akko’s shoulder and gently urging her closer. Akko complied without hesitation, allowing herself to be pulled into Diana’s embrace. As if both were compelled by the same force, Akko wordlessly tilted her head up to meet Diana’s lips at the same time as Diana lowered her mouth to hers.

Akko kissed Diana with a deliberate, careful tenderness, wrapping her arms around Diana’s back and feeling her heart surge at the sensation of holding the woman she loved so much through the delicate fabric of her yukata. Diana’s hand at Akko’s shoulder moved around the back of her neck, pulling her ever so slightly closer and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

As if a switch had been flicked, Akko could feel the hunger that had grown inside her when she first saw Diana step out of her room return in full force. Or had it ever left? Maintaining the kiss, she pushed forwards, gently but insistently urging Diana back, until she was leaning against the wall with Akko pressing into her _wonderful_ body, kissing her so deeply she felt like she was going to become drunk on the sensation of Diana’s lips.

With terrible reluctance, Akko broke off the kiss, lowering her mouth to Diana’s neck and pressing her lips to it. Diana gasped, head rolling back and to the side to allow Akko easier access. And who was Akko to deny such a welcoming invitation?

Akko kissed down to Diana’s pulse point, idly noting how different it felt to be doing so with Diana’s hair tied out of the way. Not that Akko _disliked_ how wonderful Diana’s wavy hair looked when it was down, but variety was the spice of life, after all.

Especially when that came in the form of _sucking_ hard on Diana’s neck, feeling her body go slack, slumping against the wall as her hand at Akko’s waist dug in tightly. “Akko!” she gasped softly, and Akko could physically _feel_ the fire inside her crescendo from ember to inferno at the sound of Diana’s gasp of pleasure.

She was going to make Diana say her name over, and over, and _over-_

“Akko!”

Her mother’s voice carried up the stairs, footsteps creaking against the wood on the bottom step as she began to head up. “Are you nearly ready?”

Akko threw herself off Diana, delighted to see Diana looked just as much a flustered mess as Akko knew she herself was. “Just a sec, getting changed now!” Akko pressed a quick kiss to Diana’s lips, a whispered, “sorry!” and disappeared into her room, leaving Diana stranded outside as if she’d just been struck by lightning.

 _She’d_ done that! Just by kissing her so well! Life was filled with blessings when you were Akko Kagari.

Although right now, she was feeling _particularly_ blessed by the zig-zag junction on the stairs which had prevented Kaa-chan from seeing anything because just _no._

A couple minutes later, Akko emerged from her room dressed in a deep red—almost purple—yukata that she’d got when she was fifteen and maybe didn’t _quite_ fit her perfectly anymore and left a liiittle too much leg on show because of it.

Diana’s eyes _immediately_ darted downwards, before affixing firmly to Akko’s face as she told her how wonderful she looked. _Heh._ Mission success.

“Readyyy!” Akko shouted, hopping into a pose that she _knew_ made the skirt of her yukata flutter, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Diana _definitely_ took a look. Shameless, that girl. “Let’s go!”

* * *

The sun was already hanging low in the sky by the time the Kagari family car arrived at Chiba festival. Soft glows and long shadows were broken by the bright paper lanterns illuminating the area.

“OK, get ready for the best festival experience of your life!” Akko declared, dragging Diana by the hand the moment the four of them departed the car. Her parents muttered something to each other about young love and had already started heading off in a different direction. Which was very sweet of them to give them time together at the festival but Akko was too distracted by telling Diana about all the amazing stuff they were gonna do.

“First, we gotta go do the goldfish scooping! I used to do it all the time when I was a kid but I could never win,” Akko explained, pulling Diana towards where she remembered the stand to be.

“I should imagine that with nineteen years of wisdom and experience, you will now find yourself more than capable of dealing with such an arduous task,” Diana commented seriously, throwing a slight smile Akko’s way.

Akko giggled, jostling Diana’s arm through their handheld connection. “Exactly! Oh wait, no, _first_ we gotta go check out the lake!” Akko changed direction suddenly, dragging Diana off-balance as she charged towards the lake. “We can go for a boat ride later, or now if you want! But it’s so pretty and there’ll be floats there already and usually some of the cherry blossoms fall into it and seeing them drift around with the floats is _gorgeous_ you gotta see it!”

“On the condition that you promise _not_ to capsize our boat,” Diana said, half-joking but entirely in earnest.

“I haven’t done that since I was twelve!” Akko complained. “The time when I was fourteen wasn’t my _fault_ so it _doesn’t count.”_ Akko set her hands on her hips and pouted. Maybe she was still holding Diana’s hand when she did that, so maybe Diana’s hand was held against her waist for a couple of seconds and Diana stiffened and glanced away with a light blush.

Why did Akko just keep winning _all the time?_

Heh, that reminded her of the time she’d won the sumo contest by dodging at the last second when the other girl had tried to charge her and she’d ended up winning a whole bunch of takoyaki for free and-

 _“Wait, Diana!”_ Akko suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Diana nearly bumped into her, readjusting herself and delicately straightening out her yukata as they stood still. Akko turned to her, and with as much gravitas as she could muster, told her, “We gotta get _food_ first.”

Diana sighed. “How did I know that would be how this would end?”

“Not end, begin!” Akko declared as she dashed off once again to Fumiko-san’s stand. She did the _best_ sushi rolls at the _whole_ festival, as Akko reliably informed Diana.

Diana agreed, of course, even if she spent most of her meal doing her best to eat as delicately as she could to avoid the chance of any rice getting on her yukata. Akko was _pretty_ sure none had got on hers. Probably. Couldn’t see any anyway, and spending any more time looking at herself would mean doing something _other_ than looking at how gorgeous Diana was, after all.

In fact, being distracted by how utterly breathtaking her girlfriend was became a running theme of Akko’s afternoon. While goldfish scooping, she _almost_ had the medaka caught in her poi, then she caught a glimpse of Diana’s reflection in the water, and the way the water turned her features crystalline took Akko’s breath away.

As well as, unfortunately, her concentration. The medaka slipped away, and Akko’s frantic attempts to recapture it only resulted in a broken net, a wounded pride, and the surefire belief that Diana was, in fact, a water goddess, deigning to walk among poor mortals such as herself who were too unworthy to even behold her.

Oh _Kami-sama_ she just tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while looking towards the lake. Akko felt so hot that she was probably going to combust on the spot, no matter how nice and breathable her yukata was.

The boat ride was largely the same. Akko graciously offered to steer the boat, allowing Diana to relax and enjoy the trip. _Except_ Diana was so beautiful that every time Akko so much as _looked_ at her she got distracted and the boat started spinning, or drifting near another boat, or on one occasion nearly smacking into the _bridge._

Diana _somehow_ maintained her pristine posture as Akko flailed desperately to keep them from landing in the lake. The boat was bouncing around, but Diana even made _that_ look pretty! And she didn’t even comment on the fact that a bridge was a _fairly_ big thing for Akko to miss cause she was too busy staring at her girlfriend’s… everything really.

Her _hair,_ all delicately tied up in the kind of pretty bun that would always disintegrate within five minutes on Akko’s head. Her _smile,_ so soft and tender when she looked at Akko—even as Akko was in the middle of screwing everything up—that it made her question whether she hadn’t actually died when arriving at Luna Nova and everything since then had been some kind of personalised heaven she never deserved.

Her _legs,_ a more insistent part of Akko’s mind added. _Wow_ they looked good in that yukata, folded neatly beneath her as she sat on the boat. Akko had been desperate to touch them all day since their kiss earlier, to slide her hand higher and-

 _Nope. Think about something else._ Ok, how about, uh, the way Diana’s yukata looked so good on her! Particularly the way the neckline dipped _just_ generously enough to give Akko a tantalising view of the top of Diana’s chest. Not enough to allow her to see her girlfriend’s wonderful cleavage, but enough to fill her mind with images and thoughts of gently opening that yukata further, of running her thumb along Diana’s perfect breast, of closing her mouth around a nipple and-

 _Get it together Kagari!_ Akko nearly screamed at herself as she felt her face heating up. Diana had been looking out over the lake, appreciating how the sunset reflected off the surface, and _hopefully_ wasn’t paying attention to how worked up Akko was getting from just being in such close proximity to her. This was getting dangerous.

That kiss earlier had been a _mistake._ At the time, Akko had been lost in the moment and thought it would be fun to rile Diana up, as well as give a promise of what was to come later after they arrived back home tonight.

But all she’d succeeded in doing was making _herself_ completely unable to think of anything other than what would have happened if they’d progressed that kiss further. The thought of dragging Diana into her room, lateness be damned, and kissing down her neck, slipping the front of the yukata open, making her groan Akko’s name more desperately as she trailed a hand beneath the yukata’s skirt…

As if on cue, Diana noticed that Akko hadn’t moved the boat in over a minute, and they were drifting peacefully in the middle of the lake. She turned her attention back to Akko, who was busy frantically biting her lip trying not to convey what was truly on her mind.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Diana asked, clearly noticing Akko’s consternation. Why was she so caring, that was _not_ helping right now!

“I, um, I thought of another place I wanna show you,” Akko said, trying not to meet Diana’s eyes as she spoke. “It’s near here, if you don’t mind stepping away from the festival with me for a bit? I used to go there all the time, and I’d love to show you!”

“Certainly, Akko, that sounds lovely.” Diana nodded with a light smile. “Although, I think you may have to land the boat first,” she said, her smile turning a little teasing.

“Ack! Oh yeah, one sec!” Akko paddled back to shore as fast as she could manage—which was _very_ fast, thank you!—trying her best not to accidentally bump into any of the other boats while returning the boat to shore as quickly as possible. She was a woman on a mission!

“OK, follow me!” Akko lead the way again once they’d made it to shore, pulling Diana behind her. More gently this time, they were in no rush, after all. It wasn’t that Akko was _hesitant_ to show Diana something so personal, it was just… a lot.

As they moved further away from the festival, Diana’s pace started to slow even further. The path was uneven, surrounded on all sides by dense trees, almost blocking out the sunset entirely. Luckily, Akko had grabbed a paper lantern just before they left the festival. Night would soon fall, but the soft glow of the lantern would protect them against all evil! Or, as the case may be, accidentally walking into each other in the dark.

“This is wonderfully peaceful…” Diana whispered, squeezing Akko’s hand. “It’s strange to think that such a vibrant and busy festival is only a minute’s walk away from somewhere so quiet.”

Akko nodded, gesturing down a split in the path. “Mhm! There’s a shrine down that way, but it doesn’t really get used much anymore, so people don’t come out here that often.”

“Is that where you’re taking me?” Diana asked, before furrowing her brow as Akko continued walking.

“Nah, it’s more like, OK we leave the path here,” Akko said, taking a step out and into the trees. “This way used to be the easiest way to get there that wouldn’t get you whacked by any branches, but I haven’t been out here in years so sorry if that’s changed.”

Diana, somewhat hesitantly, stepped off the path, carefully following Akko through the foliage. Akko had to let her hand go to make it easier for the pair of them to move through the trees without much hassle.

“Ow!” Diana called suddenly. Akko whipped around, and saw that her elaborate bun had got caught on a low hanging branch when she’d twisted her head out of the way of some leaves.

“Oh, I’ll sort it!” Akko sprinted over, getting a couple of twigs caught in her hair for her trouble, but it was no issue when compared to a hurting Diana who needed her help.

Diana stood still as a statue, as if she were _actually_ carved perfectly out of marble, as she often appeared to be. Akko reached out a hand, letting it rest gently against the back of Diana’s neck, almost just to confirm that no, she was real, she was flesh and blood and she was here with Akko right now because she loved her so much.

Akko would probably never get used to that concept.

Akko looked over the tangled stick, and hissed in breath through her teeth. “It’s tangled in there pretty bad, I think the easiest way’s gonna be to just take your hair down, if that’s alright?” Akko asked, setting her paper lantern carefully on the ground.

Diana almost went to nod, and caught herself at the last moment. “Yes, that’s quite alright. Do be careful.” Akko couldn’t see her eyes flash with worry, but she got it. Akko could be clumsy sometimes, when she was distracted, or didn’t have something important to keep her focused.

Luckily, taking care of Diana was as important as things got for Akko.

Her fingers gently reached into the tight knot of Diana’s bun, delicately removing each clip she found, appreciating the flowers woven into each one. The elaborate setup must have taken her over an hour, and Akko was determined to show just as much care when it came to taking it down.

“Sorry,” Akko whispered, as a long strand of Diana’s hair came free from the bun. “I should’ve spent more time finding an easier route for you. We can’t all be little ten year old Akko running through the trees without a care,” she chuckled softly, making sure to pause in her efforts to disentangle Diana’s hair, in case her laughing made her hands shake too much.

Diana paused for a moment, taking a breath as she considered her response. “Thank you,” she said, finally. “I had considered saying it was no trouble, but I would rather not have had to undo all the effort I went to getting my hair to sit like that this afternoon.” She chuckled softly, “Even if I did have magic to assist me.”

Akko smiled, of course she had. No one else would dream of using magic for a task so delicate and so likely to end up with chunks of missing hair if you misjudged the force, but Diana’s control was perfect like that. “I think I like my way more,” Akko whispered, drawing closer, pressing ever so gently into Diana’s back as she undid the last twist of hair, allowing the waves of blonde and tea green to flow down Diana’s back, and gently removing the twigs that had got themselves caught there.

“All OK?” Akko asked, turning Diana around with a gentle smile.

Diana nodded, returning the smile in kind. “Yes, thank you for your care, Akko.”

“Any time,” Akko grinned. “You know I love taking care of you…”

Diana _definitely_ looked away that time, the faintest hint of red tinging her cheeks. “Shall we get going?”

“Oh, yeah, not far now, just you wait it’s amazing!” Akko declared, pushing off into the trees again. But slower this time. After all, she wasn’t on her own anymore.

* * *

Akko stepped out into the clearing, giddy with excitement for Diana to see it. “Hurry up, look!” She spread her arms out, raising her lantern and gesturing grandly at the grove as Diana carefully made it through the last of the trees.

Diana stopped, dumbfounded for a moment as she gazed around at the surrounding scenery. “Akko, this is-”

“So pretty, isn’t it!” Akko grinned, tugging Diana further into the clearing. The grove was filled with cherry blossoms, dusting the ground with a soft pink hue, mingling with the glow of the sunset. A larger tree stood proud at the centre, casting a shade over them as they walked closer.

“I’ve never really seen anyone else come here before, it’s kinda like my own private little hideout!” Akko tilted her head into a lopsided grin. “I used to climb this tree _so much_ you have no idea.”

Diana smiled gently down at her, as if she was looking at something impossibly precious and Akko felt so loved that she almost wanted to kiss Diana on the spot and, wait, why wasn’t she?

Akko turned back towards Diana, keeping their hands entwined as she moved closer. “I’m really glad I’m getting to share this with you,” she whispered, tilting her head up and gazing into Diana’s eyes, bringing their lips so close together.

Without hesitation, Diana’s eyes fluttered shut and she closed the little distance that remained, kissing Akko softly. After an infinite moment, they separated, and Diana whispered back, “I couldn’t be happier to be here with you, love.”

Tempting as it was to go for another kiss, they hadn’t made it all the way to their destination yet. Akko pulled back gently, urging Diana to follow her to the base of the tree. “If we go round the side here, there’s like a little space under the branches that’s super cosy, look!”

Akko sidled between a pair of branches, pulling Diana behind her to find the spot she meant. Diana hummed in appreciation, looking over at the snug nook. “Oh, but to spend a peaceful afternoon here with a good book,” Diana sighed wistfully, a playful smile on her lips. “I suppose you used it for other purposes?”

Akko grinned, fitting her lantern into a small opening within the branches, giving gentle light to their secluded spot. “Comfy place to nap, more like.”

“I would imagine so, yes.” Diana nodded, before her brow furrowed somewhat, her expression turning pensive. “I didn’t realise you appreciated solitude quite so much as to have fond memories of a place such as this,” she commented, allowing Akko to pull her closer.

“Mm, not really that,” Akko hummed, resting her head on Diana’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “I uh, didn’t have all that many friends growing up, so I ended up hanging out on my own a lot.” She began to gently sway, feeling Diana melt into the moment with her.

“I’m… sorry to hear that,” Diana said, squeezing Akko gently as they held one another. “I know from experience how difficult it can be to have a solitary childhood.”

Akko shook her head against Diana’s shoulder. “It wasn’t all that bad, I still had fun after all. Used to jump off that branch up there to try and fly.” She pointed upwards.

Diana tutted good-naturedly. “I suppose, after all I’ve seen you go through, that it _would_ make sense that you view injuring yourself as fun.”

Akko giggled, pressing a kiss to Diana’s cheek. “Still more fun to be here with you, though.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Diana said, tilting her head to accept another kiss.

This one was deeper. They were already so close, holding one another so tenderly that it felt like the most natural thing in the world to intensify the moment. Akko opened her mouth, carefully, not sure if Diana wanted to push things any further than they already were. Diana responded immediately, allowing Akko to deepen the kiss, exhaling sharply through her nose as Akko’s fingers gripped tighter in her yukata.

Akko could feel her arousal starting to take over, reaching a hand up to the back of Diana’s neck, feeling how different it felt compared to earlier, with her waves of soft hair under Akko’s touch. She felt a low groan coming from deep in Diana’s chest as she dropped a hand to her waist, still kissing her with that same mixture of tender care and fiery intensity.

Diana felt incredible under her touch. The soft cotton of her yukata, the incredible feel of her body beneath it, the wonderful sensation of kissing the woman she loved so much, all were combining to send the blood rushing to Akko’s head.

She could do this forever and be satisfied.

But she wanted more.

Akko nudged her leg between Diana’s, enjoying the sudden moan that was caught by Akko’s lips as she gently but insistently urged Diana back against the tree. Akko’s hand at Diana’s waist slipped lower, her grip tightening just a little as she found Diana’s ass.

Diana pulled her head away from the kiss, suddenly. Akko froze, shifting her hand away. “Sorry, was that too far?”

Diana heaved a deep breath, looking down into Akko’s eyes with an almost frightening intensity. “No,” she whispered, grabbing Akko’s hand and firmly replacing it exactly where it had been.

“I want you.”

Akko could _feel_ her eyes dilating, before she shut them, diving back into the kiss with renewed fervour. She squeezed Diana’s ass through her yukata, revelling in the sound of her whimper. Her other hand came to the neckline, and slowly, with far more care than she’d ever unwrapped anything else in her life, began to tug it open.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the _second_ I saw you this afternoon,” Akko whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. Her hand found its way to Diana’s breast and squeezed gently through her bra, a stark comparison to the rougher actions of her hand on Diana’s ass. “You look _incredible,_ Diana.”

“I’ve-” Diana’s breath hitched as Akko flicked her thumb over the bare patch of skin above Diana’s bra, “-I’ve wanted you all day.” Diana’s head rolled back against the tree, groaning in pleasure as Akko kissed down her jaw to her neck. “When you kissed me earlier, it took— _ah!—_ all of my control not to _drag_ you back into your room and have my way with you.” Diana gasped as Akko wasted no time in sucking on her pulse again.

Akko felt her heart rate double. Diana acknowledging that _she_ wanted _her_ just as much was like a shot of fire straight to her core. With deliberate care, she reached a hand inside Diana’s yukata, sliding around her back and unclipping her bra in a single motion.

Diana drew in a sharp breath. Akko pulled back to gaze into her eyes, seeing only warmth, love, and absolute trust. Unable to help herself, Akko went in for one more quick, gentle kiss, then brought both her hands up to pull Diana’s yukata further open and slide her hands under Diana’s loose bra.

Akko kissed her again. How could she not? How could she want to do anything other than savour the feeling of Diana’s lips against hers as her hands caressed her perfect breasts. Akko flicked a thumb over Diana’s nipple, feeling her shudder and slump back against the tree at the sensation.

Akko needed more. She needed to make Diana feel _better._ As if compelled, she lowered her head to Diana’s chest. Diana’s breath caught, her anticipation spiking as Akko pulled her bra off entirely and dropped it to the ground.

Allowing her to close a mouth around Diana’s nipple.

Diana’s held breath came out in a ragged gasp, so desperate the sound of it made Akko’s knees weak. Akko felt warmth blossom in her own chest, filled with a determined purpose to continue making her girlfriend make those wonderful noises as much as physically possible.

With her mouth now occupying one of Diana’s breasts, Akko found herself in the wonderful situation of having a hand free, with a very needy girlfriend to please. Akko wasted no time, moving to lift the hem of Diana’s yukata and trail her hand up her bare leg.

As her hand reached Diana’s inner thigh, Akko stilled, slowing her ministrations on Diana’s breast with her other hand and releasing the nipple in her mouth with a final flick of her tongue. Akko looked upwards, gazing into the eyes of the woman she loved so much and would do anything to give her as much pleasure as she could physically manage.

But only if she wanted.

Akko opened her mouth to ask, but Diana answered her question before it could even be spoken aloud.

“Akko… _please,”_ Diana whispered, almost hoarse as she struggled to keep her desire from completely overtaking her. She subtly adjusted herself against the tree, spreading her legs a fraction wider. “I need you.”

Akko smiled, as tenderly as she could manage, raising her head to softly kiss Diana’s lips.

And brought her hand between Diana’s legs to cup her through her underwear.

Diana _moaned_ into Akko’s mouth, finally feeling the sensation she’d clearly been craving for hours. Akko could feel her own soft moans mingling with Diana’s, jutting a finger to rub against Diana where she needed it most. 

Hopefully, anyway. Touching someone through their underwear was rarely an _exact_ science, even for someone with fingers as nimble as Akko’s. Although if the answering buck of Diana’s hips was anything to go by, she was doing _just fine._

Akko rocked her hand back and forth, whining softly as Diana kissed her back passionately, hands clutching at Akko’s back as she touched her. Akko pressed her body closer, feeling herself melt against Diana, feeling the closeness she’d wanted, no, _needed_ since this morning as her hand brought Diana closer.

Feeling the sudden urge to give Diana even more pleasure, Akko suddenly ground her hand upwards. Diana’s head rolled back, almost bumping against the tree as her body went limp. She stumbled, nearly falling over as she struggled to keep her limbs steady under Akko’s loving caress.

A shower of pink blossoms fell from the tree, landing in both of their hair as Akko pulled away from the kiss, slowing her touch as she looked into Diana’s eyes. “Do you wanna… move to the ground?” Akko winced, not the sexiest way to ask that. “I wanna take care of you even more, but I don’t want you falling over or something,” Akko explained, smiling apologetically.

Diana took in a sharp breath at the promise of Akko doing even _more_ wonderful things to her body. She nodded once, quickly. Akko stood back, only a couple of inches, as Diana slid down the tree, her usual grace abandoning her as she slumped haphazardly against the ground, breathing heavily as Akko dropped to her knees in front of her.

Akko scooted closer, giving Diana a soft kiss as her hands roamed her body tenderly. “I really love you, you know?” She kissed her again. “And I love getting to do this to you.”

Diana shuddered, eyes sliding shut as Akko’s hand returned to her breast. “I’m aware of your… fondness for being— _ah_ —in charge.”

Akko giggled softly, giving Diana a peck on her nose. “No, silly, for _taking care of you!”_ She pressed another kiss to Diana’s lips, then to each of her cheeks, peppering soft kisses all over her face. “I love making you _feel good,_ I love seeing you in so much pleasure and knowing that it’s because I love you _so much.”_

Akko leaned in for a deeper kiss this time, feeling Diana’s hand slip round the back of her neck to hold her as they shared their lips with one another. Akko brought her hands behind Diana’s back to the sash on her yukata and slowly, with almost reverential care, untied the knot.

Diana’s yukata fell open before her, leaving her girlfriend almost entirely bare on the ground beneath her. Akko felt like she was going to erupt into flames. No matter how many times she saw how gorgeous Diana looked naked, the experience was always the same. It was as if her eyes had been blessed by a sight too beautiful for a mortal mind to comprehend, yet somehow she was here seeing it all the same.

Diana smiled softly as she took in Akko’s stunned, worshipful silence. “I’ll take that as a compliment, love,” Diana quipped, giggling as Akko’s brain suddenly turned back on.

“You’re so beautiful that I can hardly believe you’re a human, not some goddess descended to bless me,” Akko whispered down to her girlfriend, saying what had been on her mind all day. She reached out a hand, gently touching it to Diana’s side. “Sometimes, you’re so perfect that I almost forget that you’re _real.”_

Diana wrapped her hand around the back of Akko’s neck again, and pulled her in for a crushing kiss. Suddenly, they were all over one another. Akko’s hands reclaimed Diana’s breasts, cupping each of them a little more roughly than she had earlier, _feeling_ rather than hearing the groan from within Diana’s chest.

Diana’s other hand slid between their bodies, and for a moment Akko thought Diana was about to touch her in return. She would have had to put a stop to that if she had done, of course. This was _Akko’s_ time to look after _Diana,_ thank you very much.

But no, that wasn’t what she was doing.

Diana hooked her fingers into her own underwear, and pulled them halfway down her legs.

Their kiss turned almost feral. Akko could feel the heat burning in her chest as Diana offered herself up to her, wordlessly asking Akko to finish what she had started barely minutes ago.

And who was Akko to refuse such a request.

Akko sat back, still on her knees as she dragged Diana’s underwear the rest of the way down, pulling them over her tabi and setting them to the side.

The moment stretched out to infinity as Akko moved back in, bringing a hand to Diana’s knee and pushing her legs apart. Diana complied immediately, leaning back against the tree, desire burning in her eyes as Akko slid in between her legs. She kept her hand against Diana’s spread leg, lifting it into the air.

She positioned her other hand a fraction of an inch away from where Diana needed it most. From where Diana was _waiting_ for Akko’s touch.

Akko gazed into Diana’s eyes.

She found love answering her.

“I love you,” Akko whispered, and surged forward.

Akko’s mouth crashed into Diana’s, their messy kiss drowning out Diana’s answering cry of pleasure as Akko’s fingers entered her.

Akko let the moment linger, drawing out that first rush of sensation as long as she could. She slowly pushed her fingers all the way inside, feeling Diana’s leg spasm against her hand, before relaxing as her body adjusted to the feeling of being filled by Akko.

Then Akko _curled_ her fingers upwards.

Diana broke away from the kiss, flinging her head back and groaning Akko’s name loudly as she drew her fingers back.

Akko gave her a sly smile. “Not so loud, Diana. Someone might hear you.”

She thrust her fingers back in, exactly where Diana wanted them.

Diana writhed underneath her, biting her lip yet failing to hide her delighted whimpers as Akko’s fingers took her apart. As Akko drew back for the next thrust of her fingers, she leaned forward to plant a kiss on Diana's breast, feeling Diana’s leg spread further as she accommodated Akko’s new position.

Everything that it was possible to do to enhance Diana’s pleasure would be done. Akko closed her mouth around Diana’s nipple once again as her fingers surged back in, revelling in the feeling of Diana’s body quivering under her labours.

This was what Akko loved doing more than anything else in the world. Physically expressing the overwhelming love for Diana within her heart through her touch.

Akko cupped her palm against Diana, thrusting harder with her hand to double her stimulation. Diana’s fingers tightened in Akko’s hair, holding her mouth tightly against her breast.

“Akko, I’m so close,” Diana groaned desperately, struggling to keep her voice down as Akko’s fingers continued to thrust and curl at an insistent pace inside her.

Akko moved from Diana’s breast back to her mouth, smothering Diana’s strained cries of pleasure with a frantic kiss. Akko could _feel_ how close she was, could _sense_ the way her body was starting to tense, the way she couldn’t even kiss Akko back properly she was so lost in the sensation.

Holy _fuck_ she was so hot. And Akko was about to make her come. The thought _alone_ almost dragged Akko over the edge herself, jerking her hips involuntarily at the idea of Diana coming apart under her touch.

There was only one thing for it.

Akko pulled her hand away from where it had been holding Diana’s leg at bay, hitched up the skirt of her yukata, and slipped into her underwear, finding herself _incredibly_ ready and responsive to her own touch as Diana groaned into her mouth.

Akko moaned back, their kiss turning messy as Akko’s hands brought each of them hurtling towards oblivion. There would be no dragging it out, no teasing as she often liked. Akko was going to make Diana have the best orgasm she could possibly give her.

After one more _deep_ thrust of her fingers, Akko pulled out nearly all the way. Diana nearly screamed into her mouth, until Akko brought the pad of her thumb over, rubbing delicately over the _exact_ spot that was sure to give Diana the most mind-shattering orgasm Akko could deliver.

Akko pulled back from the kiss for only a moment.

“I love you, Diana. Now come for me.”

Akko’s fingers filled Diana entirely once more, her thumb sliding across her clit as one final thrust of her hand sent Diana spiralling over the edge.

Akko reclaimed her mouth quickly, stifling Diana’s cries of orgasmic delight with a heated kiss. Diana’s body writhed beneath her as she rode out her climax under Akko’s deft touch. The sheer _sensation_ of bringing the woman she loved to orgasm was driving Akko insane. She _fucked_ herself frantically, desperately hoping to meld the joy of Diana’s orgasm with one of her own.

She managed it.

With a strained gasp, Akko slumped against Diana’s body, her fingers inside her losing all control as her hips bucked against her own hand, smothering Diana in kisses as the tail-end of Diana’s climax overlapped with the shattering peak of her own.

Diana regained her composure first, wrapping her arms around Akko’s back and pulling her tighter, giving her one final, deep kiss before pulling away and whispering into Akko’s delighted ears just how much she loved her, how wonderful Akko’s hands and mouth were, how Akko was the most perfect girlfriend imaginable and the most beautiful woman in all of creation.

Breathing heavily, Akko managed to lift herself from her slumped position, still held tightly in Diana’s arms. “I love you so fucking much,” she breathed reverently, almost bringing a tear to her eye.

“I can tell.” Diana rolled her hips against Akko’s hand, letting her eyes slide shut momentarily at the sensation. She shot Akko something halfway between a loving smile and a smirk, before leaning in for another kiss. A kiss that was forceful, _needy._

Akko whined, feeling Diana sit up with Akko’s fingers still curled inside her. She placed a hand on Akko’s shoulder, pushing her down gently, shuddering as Akko’s hand finally slid free. “D-Diana?” Akko gasped sharply as Diana reached between Akko’s legs and yanked her underwear down with a flourish.

“I think, my darling, that it’s about time I returned the favour,” Diana’s smirk disappeared beneath the skirt of Akko’s yukata.

Diana may or may not have been a goddess, but the things she could do to Akko with her mouth were positively _divine._

* * *

[Leaving a page of blank space for the spicy art at the end.]

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday niece ur welcome even if it's like a month late OOPS.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed, comments welcome as always!


End file.
